


Into Exile

by AdamH312



Series: Curristan Chronicles [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Arriving in the alternate universe and the Capital Wasteland, Curristan settles into his self imposed exile. He has to contend with the new life of avoiding raiders, the hostile terrain and keeping out of interfering in the events taking place. However he knows that he needs to keep busy and stay alive in this new environment.
Series: Curristan Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994611





	1. Arrival and Settling In

Curristan looked wistfully around the console room, lamenting the now silence which was around him. Now Sam was gone he now had no obstacles to what he had been thinking to do. Thinking back to the temporal bridge to the other universe he had visited during the Time War, he was now making a plan to enter that universe and hide out there for a while. Course of action set, he set the course for the Calfraxis System and his greatest regret.

Arriving in the system where he had been given no choice, he approached the dimensional tear. The activation of the Black Heart still haunted him, but the aftermath had also given something unexpected. Surprisingly the time tear had not closed after the end of the Time War, which Curristan would use the opportunity. After setting the necessary controls, he activated them throwing the TARDIS into the tear and between universes.

Materialising near Megaton as he had in his previous incarnation, he knew that he had now entered the unknown. There would need to be a plan from now on, it was a dangerous place due to its radioactive and lawless situation. Checking the console, he was glad to see that he had hit his time zone target. It was 12th January 2277. But he knew that he needed a base of operations .

Initiating a scan, he realised the problem of the scarceness of the technology in this time. However after a quick sweep he had located a factory nearby which could suit his needs. After a verification of the co-ordinates, he set the TARDIS in motion.

Arriving in the factory floor, Curristan swiftly dealt with the vermin in the facility which he knew were called 'Rad-Roaches' using a staser he had on board from his time working for the Celestial Intervention Agency. That complete he noticed the strange robots which seemed to just wander around. He would have to spend some time making sense of the equipment in the main control room, so he could make the most use of what was available.

After a couple months Curristan had sorted the factory out and had managed to set it up as his personal base. He had managed to procure the 'Rob-Co Processor Widget' which had been the catalyst for getting the systems back online. He also got agreements with the vendors of Megaton to supply him with food and medical supplies. He was able to use the TARDIS to decontaminate these before he would use them. He had decided not to inform anyone of this as he didn't want any attention drawn to him.

There was now rumours that two people had come from what was being called 'Vault 101'...which after some digging he found to be part of a project started before the nuclear war which they had been built for. His knowledge of this time and this version of Earth had grown, which made things easier.

The nearby VAPL-84 Power Station had been searched by Curristan and he had found a mini nuke, three ammunition boxes, two metal boxes of assorted parts, and assorted custom weapon parts. He had also found something called Stealth Boys and missiles. All this he had brought back to his base and would put it to some use.

The mini nuke he had found had been a surprise, he had not known that this sort of weapon existed and knew that he could be able to use it as a fail safe. Also the aptly named 'C-23 Megaton' nuclear bomb still at Megaton was also a potential resource that he could use...

**August 24 th 2277**

Curristan had worked for several days preparing on his TARDIS a suitable safe container for the bomb. He had heard that the Lone Wanderer had a few days disarmed the bomb which was a massive relief as the bomb could be moved without it exploding. That evening when Megaton was silent, he had materialised the TARDIS around the bomb and took it. It had been an impulsive decision to plan and execute this scheme, but it would prevent Megaton being destroyed and gain him an asset.

He also wouldn't remain idle after this, he would begin to plan further schemes due to his new drive to keep himself busy while remaining relatively aloof from the events which seemed to be taking place around him. He knew that he could not really influence things too much.

However he also knew that his presence would still cause some changes to the timeline that would be different if he hadn't arrived in the first place. Still he would help where he could.

**October 4 h 2277**

_'Hmm looks like I am in the right place'..._ he mused before shifting his Assault Rifle to a more comfortable position. Curristan walked slowly forward, making sure that he listened for any raiders or hostile animals. He had walked north from his base and across the Potomac to a place that was called the WKML Broadcast Station. He had been tracking a signal called 'Kilo Bravo', which seemed to be female voice message on a repeating cycle. Entering the station he made a sweep of it, taking what was salvageable. The facility was definitely abandoned, though the signal seemingly led into a grate covered pipe.

After entering he slowly moved down the drainage tunnel, aiming the rifle ahead of him to make sure he was prepared for any surprises. Within short order he had reached the end of the tunnel which was blocked by sandbags. There he found a desk and radio, with looked like the woman on the signal message which now was a skeleton, laying next to her a pistol.

Reaching the desk Curristan immediately switched the radio off, which would close down the signal, as it was now redundant the woman definitely dead. It had been a small chance of him saving her but it seemed like most times the signals were just echoes of the dead.

Moving on, he continued north towards a satellite communications array station. But as he approached a nearby ridge line he realised that there were a group of six raiders ahead of him. Dropping prone he made sure that he was in safe cover.

Luckily after a few moments he watched as four of them split off from the group and began heading east. Holding position he waited until the four had moved out of sight and the range of hearing any gunfire. He then crawled forward making sure he kept out of their view. Then within a few metres he got to into a combat crouch and fired a burst of rounds at them, dropping them both. He then fell back prone, waiting to see if they would return.

After a minute or so he got up to his feet and searched the two raiders for anything useful. Deciding then that his task would be not worth being caught out at night, he began the journey back to his base, arriving just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. He had began his new life in a new world, with a new set of challenges to face. He would however not shy from this new challenge.


	2. Let the Mayhem Begin

**October 6 th 2277**

Curristan was relaxing in his comfortable chair, sipping a Nuka Cola and eating a slice of a pie which he had cooked in the TARDIS. He had been taking it easy of late, letting his plans mature. The events of the wasteland had taken a turn with the removal of the bomb at Megaton.

The radio station Galaxy News Radio had reported the disappearance of the bomb, with the Mayor Lucas Simms making a statement denying any involvement. What could he say? As far as they knew there was no-one who could be capable of moving it. However to the amusement of Curristan they now scratched their heads trying to answer their questions.

Elsewhere the Capital Wasteland had seen the rise of further raider attacks, which had forced Curristan to activate the turret defences he had established around the Rob-Co Building. Nobody apart from him ever came near the site anyway.

Placing his plate down Curristan rose from his chair and moved to one of the terminals he had set up. He typed a few commands into it and he looked at the report in front of him. It showed the latest raider activity he had logged over the past week. Noting nothing significant he closed the report and deleted it.

_'Seems like there is not much happening right now. Though usually when I say that things suddenly do happen....I keep wondering if there is such thing as Time Lords in this universe. Probably are but as I said to Romana they maybe are more strict on the Non Interference Policy.'_

Coming out of his thoughts he moved back to finish his meal.

**October 8 th 2277**

Curristan knelt down as he observed the factory of Evergeen Mills through his sniper scope. The factory was a known raider camp and there was even rumour of a Super Mutant Behemoth being kept there too.

However his mission was simple. A local raider chief was supposedly visiting the factory and the chance to take him out of the picture was not to be wasted. The raider group here was pretty large and had began attacking merchants who passed through.

Curristan had waited for just over two hours and now it was approaching midday. After a couple more minutes he saw the chief and his two bodyguards begin to approach down the train tracks he had come down to his current position. As he slowed to greet his welcoming committee Curristan flicked the safety off and aimed. He then began slowing his breathing rhythm to steady the rifle.

As he completed it he squeezed the trigger, the .308 round carving a path through the air before hitting the chief in the chest. The impact sent him reeling backwards and his body hit the floor with his blood splattering his comrades. The raiders around him meanwhile were alarmed by this development, their eyes looking around if they could see where the shot had come from.

Curristan kept low and trained his aim again just in case, but after a few minutes they looked to decide to flee indoors to avoid the same fate. Satisfied, Curristan reapplied the safety and began to crawl back to a position where he could get away safely.

**October 12 th 2277**

The next trip Curristan would make would be out towards the VAPL-58 Power Station which was further to the north. The weather had become pretty serious with heavy rain lashing him as he walked.

Arriving at the abandoned power station he quickly found it to be empty. The station seemed to have had someone here a while back but raiders seemed to have picked it clean of anything valuable. Moving on, he slowly picked his way through towards the Potomac.

Arriving at he could see to be some sort of facility, Curristan found a place where he could see what was happening. Raiders seemed to be here he observed.

_'Maybe this is a place to find some good equipment...'_

Slowly making his way to the entrance, he slowly pushed the door open before throwing a grenade in. Several cries of surprise were cut off by the grenade exploding. Letting the smoke clear, he pushed the door open and drew his 10mm Pistol. He ould see three dead bodies, one was still alive but badly injured. Pulling the trigger twice, he put the badly injured raider out of their misery.

As he dragged the bodies outside, he now had a conflicted mind. He had been worried about his nonclanance about killing which to him now seemed to him a bit worrysome. Since he had arrived in the Capital Wasteland he had killed by his count eight people, which looking back was a scary thought. He had killed many Daleks during the Time War, but they were more of a threat then the raiders he had killed.

With the grisly task complete, he broke out of his thoughts and returned inside to search the rooms, making sure he put any ammunition and supplies into his backpack. His next thought was to create a secondary base of operations, due to their being undamaged computer equipment, a static chemistry set, three beds, and several containers. Decision made, he exited the facility, not forgetting to lay a couple land mines to protect the entrance.

Returning back to the Rob-Co building he began to prepare to move equipment to the new location. Using the TARDIS he would take a couple protectrons and a couple turrets, leaving the majority of its automated defence behind. The new location was also a strategic choice, due to it being fortified and also a potential forward operating base.

As night fell, Curristan moved around the new base making sure he had set up his equipment, including the new automated defence which would guard the base in his absence. He knew that the two locations he used were quite a way apart on either side of the Capital Wasteland, but he needed to cast his net wide to be of any use to the people who lived here.

His work complete, he returned to his TARDIS and to the Rob-co building to get some rest.


	3. Trouble in Paradise Falls

**October 14 th 2277**

**Forward Operations Base (MPDL Relay Station)**

Curristan had returned just after midday to continue to set up the base. There had luckily been no real activity since he had first arrived, though he had set up a pyre to burn the raiders he had killed. This was to prevent any animals coming and also any people. Sitting down he was glad to be indoors as the rain was again pouring down. Unforunately he had came on foot so he could not just fly back.

Grumbling to himself, Curristan looked out of the doorway and could see that the rain was not going to let up soon. It was best he stayed where he was and took some time to rest properly as he hadnt slept in thirty seven hours. Returning to his chair, Curristan closed his eyes.

As he woke again that evening he found events elsewhere began to gather pace. The Lone Wanderer had taken part in a battle with and destroyed a colony of giant ants in a town called Grayditch. Also there were rumours that there had been two people in costumes heading each a giant ant and mechanised army around a settlement called Canterbury Commons. This had also been an event witnessed by the Lone Wanderer, with unforunately both people killing each other and the Lone Wanderer dealing with the aftermath.

This man intrigued Curristan and he had a feeling that he was to be pivitol in events to come. He would keep an eye on his exploits and maybe try to meet him at some point to see if he could be an ally. Any ally would be great in this inhospitable wasteland.

That evening as the sun began to set Curristan moved towards Paradise Falls slowly, making sure that he kept unseen. His intelligence said that the leader Eulogy Jones and his followers had fortified the camp, plus had several captives. His primary aim was to take out the camp and eliminate the slaver threat. Secondary aim was to release the captives and take them to Megaton.

As night fell he moved into position next to the gate, making sure the guard was not aware of his presence. Setting the own hand made explosive charge down he moved back to his prechosen hiding place, waiting for the opportune moment. As he waited he could see into the camp, with people moving around and the lights of the buildings.

After a few minutes he watched the guard return, standing close to the explosive charge. Smiling grimly he pressed the detonator, setting the charge off in a bright flash. The explosion of the charge ripped the gate and the unforunate guard to pieces, raining debris down.

Moving forward, he waited until a couple slavers ran up to the gate, before he opened fire with a burst of rounds, cutting them down. To his delight he realised one of them had a Combat Shotgun, which he slung around his back and then laid some land mines just ahead of him before falling into cover.

A woman who looked like a doctor covered by three others charged forwards, but not seeing the mines all four disappeared in two large blasts accompanied by agonising screams. The dust settling, all of them now laid unmoving and their limbs scattered around them. Solumnly Curristan moved forward and seeing no opposition ran for the main building.

As he pushed the door he heard two women and a man's indistinct voices, followed by a volley of fire which just missed Curristan as it passed through the door. Deciding to err on the side of caution he shoved the door before tossing a grenade in.

_'Three Two One'_

An explosion rocked the door, followed by sudden silence. Kicking in the door, he moved in and fired a burst of rounds, killing the remaining woman and knocking who he knew to be Eulogy Jones onto his back, making him drop the Combat Shotgun.

Advancing into the room he could see that the man was mortally wounded and struggling to say something. He surveyed the garish decorations with some distaste as he stepped over the two dead women and walked to Eulogy.

“ _Why.....why would you do this? I want..*cough*...wanted to make the Wasteland orderly and make a living....”_

Twisting his face in disgust pointing his rifle at Eulogy he fired a round into his forehead, spraying the bed behind him with blood and brain matter.

Moving around the room he stripped the room of usuable supplies and then he set a fire, which as he left slowly began to consume the building.

After freeing the captives Curristan directed them southeast towards Big Town, covering their departure until they were out of sight. He then himself headed back to the base where he would rest and then consider his next move.

**October 17 th 2277**

Curristan had laid low after his taking out of Paradise Falls. The radio was full of reports detailing the utter destruction wrought in there, with many wastelanders coming to loot the empty camp. Also slaver activity had dropped off dramatically, as their base of operations was lost.

Against his initial judgement he had actively interfered in events and had just taken out a major player in the Capital Wasteland. It was only by luck that he had not been identified and tracked to where he was. His role was for now under wraps.

However as he began to pack up his supplies before making the trek back south, he knew that he needed to be more careful in how he operated in the future as there was a chance that his movements could be noticed.


	4. A Reflection

**October 29** **th** **2277**

The general picture had changed dramatically with the sudden attack on what was being called 'Project Purity' at the Jefferson Memorial by the Enclave. Curristan had noted the increased presence by this faction which had forced him to close his forward operating base in the north as it seemed the surrounding area was being flooded by Enclave checkpoints. That had been a few days ago.

Today he had heard that the Brotherhood of Steel with the Lone Wanderer had taken the Jefferson Memorial back and had activated the purifier inside, totally changing the water situation in the wasteland for the better. This had negated the Enclave completely and Curristan admired the Lone Wanderer for their noble contribution

On a more personal note, Curristan had managed to accumulate a lot of data about a Tesla Cannon weapon system and the schematics on it. He had also managed to find information from two different people. He had met someone who was from the Mojave at Megaton, who had told him about the situation there. Later he had met someone from 'the Commonwealth' around the ruins of Boston. Both people had given him a huge wealth of information which he knew he could use in the future.

He realised that he now had more areas to search and expand his knowledge of this universe. However for now he would continue to develop ideas he had and see if he can at least take something from the area other than selfless acts. He knew that he wouldn't stay in this universe forever....but he wanted to at least enjoy his time here no matter the problems he would face.

November had started and the Capital Wasteland was now being peppered with the first signs of snow. Inside the Rob-Co Building Curristan had managed to build a significant supply stockpile and had decided to no longer actively interfere in events due to the drop in significant threats.

Now he mainly kept his TARDIS maintained and also routinely observed nearby Tenpenny Tower as he distrusted the owner Alistair Tenpenny who he had found out he had planned to detonate the bomb at Megaton before he had taken it away. Although that had been averted, Curristan knew the seemingly elitist man had contacts that he could use to cause more problems. However there was no need to take any action yet.

He had been feeling melancholy lately due to sudden occurances of flashbacks connected to his Time War experiences. The guilt over the Black Heart device still burned in his hearts, though he knew that he had been given no choice. The war had scarred him and he did think about where Romana could be, along with Arcadia. The only thing he actually knew that the Doctor was somewhere in the home universe, probably continuing to protect it like he was now protecting here.

Breaking out of his thoughts he looked again at the screen in front of him. The report had been pretty mundane with details as usual being quite scarce. The wasteland was quieter than usual in terms of events, but the death and misery was still prevailing.

_'Well it looks like there is nothing interesting happening...to think I actually wanted this in the early days of me being here.'_

Taking another sip of his coffee Curristan stood and stretched his legs. It was now the evening and the sun had been down for at least an hour. The good thing was he was no longer on the long jaunts he had been. The lower activity did sometimes bore him, but he was at least no longer in the crosshairs of trigger happy raiders.

Life for the moment was good. It was however only the beginning. He was itching to see what else he could discover in this chaotic version of Earth....he knew that all he had to do was seek it. The future was always uncertain, but he was ready..


End file.
